Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of user interfaces, and, more particularly, to use of windows in a user interface.
Computers are power and useful tools. Users can interact with computers via displays. The displays present a user interface (e.g., a graphical user interface, or GUI) which presents windows and other objects that respond to user input via input devices (e.g. keystrokes of a keyboard, clicks and movement of a mouse, etc.). However, sizes of user interfaces, and the objects that appear in user interfaces, are limited. For instance, a size of viewable portion of a user interface is limited a size of a display on which the user interface is displayed. To present more viewable information on a user interface, one could use a large display. Large displays, however, are more expensive and take up more space than smaller displays. Therefore, for this reason, and other reasons, software designers are continuously looking for ways to create innovative features of user interfaces that make better use of space on a user interface, enhance usability, and, in other ways, make user interfaces more interesting, useful, or marketable.